Carly Corinthos
Carly is a member of the Spencer family and the ex-wife of mobster Sonny Corinthos. The mother of three children, she is best know for her meddling schemes but has settled some now that she is the owner and manager of the The Metro Court. The End of an Era When troubles arose in between Sonny and Carly once more, Carly finally saw the truth. She and Sonny were far too toxic for one another. This was not the first time she had come to this realization but perhaps this was the one time she was able to see it through. Their split was amicable enough for two people with as much history as them. They decided that their kids would always remain first and even though Carly is no longer married to Sonny, this is something that the two have stuck to. A Fresh Start Now a single woman, Carly moved into the penthouse at the very top of the Metro Court. She focused on running her business, wanting to make the Metro Court the most profitable hotel in the city. She succeeded in making it a prime destination for various businesses who headquarter there. She also focused on hosting events there to ensure that everyone thought of the Metro Court first when they thought of putting on their next function. When she was not running her business, Carly was doing what she did best --- meddling in the lives of her children. Of course, this all came from a place of love. All three of her kids had had a rough few years: first Morgan's accident, then Michael losing Jonah and finally Josslyn losing Oscar. She did her best to be supportive without overstepping any boundaries. Not an easy feat given how badly she wanted to make things right for each of them. Personality Carly is a polarizing woman in Port Charles. She is either loved or hated, having racked up many feuds over the years. She can be very manipulative and level headed in heated situations, but will not stand for anyone hurting her family. If that happens or she feels threatened, she will lash out and the results can be very dangerous to both her and her intended target. She has come a long way from her initial days in town as a result of getting to know her family and finding love. She is more compassionate now and loyal to her friends, particularly Jason Morgan. She is a loving mother, a savvy businesswoman and knows how to look the other way when it comes to mob activity. However, if needed she can embrace her ruthless, scheming ways. Important relationships * Michael Corinthos: He is Carly's oldest child and was once at the center of a very complicated custody battle. Carly was terrified of him at first but later realized she was terrified of how much she loved him. The level of love has never wavered throughout his life, even when they were at odds over what happened to AJ. She is proud of the man that he has become. Her heart was broken when Michael lost his son. They have bonded over this. She is supportive of him running ELQ and wants him to be happy. She maybe, however, be a little picky over who that is with but in the end, she is learning that she has no say in the matter. * Morgan Corinthos: Her youngest son and the one that nearly ripped out her heart. He was born under difficult circumstances and she didn't get to bond properly with him until he was a few weeks old. As he grew, he began to exhibit signs that made his mother worry. He would later be diagnosed with bipolar disease. The years that followed were difficult, culminating in him being in a car accident that nearly took his life. After his recovery, she decided to keep a close eye on him much to his chagrin. * Josslyn Jacks: Her only daughter and youngest child. After a difficult pregnancy and having her child almost stolen after birth, Carly was overjoyed to have a girl. Joss has not led an easy life, falling ill in her childhood but thankfully Joss has grown into a teenager that has made Carly proud. When Joss lost her first love to cancer, Carly jumped in and has been willing to do whatever it takes to make her daughter happy again. * Jason Morgan: He is Carly's best friend and closest confidante. She will always be there for him and he in return. * Sonny Corinthos: The father of two of her children and her ex-husband. They are currently on friendly terms but she is moving on with her life. She still visits Sonny at his home to play with Avery, her former stepdaughter. * Jasper Jacks: The father of her daughter. They remain good friends and co-parent their daughter together. * Bobbie Spencer: Her mother; the two have had a rocky road to be in the place they are now today. Carly once wanted to hurt Bobbie for giving her up but soon realized that things were not as cut and dry. Slowly they were able to put the past behind him and move forward. The two are close today. * Lucas Jones: Her brother. She loves him very much and supports him whenever he can. She loves being an aunt to Wiley. Crimes committed The below represents an abridged version of Carly's misdeeds: * Seduced her mother's husband as revenge * Drugged AJ to make it look like he was drinking again * Lied about Michael's paternity * Shot Tony Jones after he kidnapped Michael * Faked her own death * Embezzled money from Club 101 for her fertility treatments * Drugged and held a gun on Ric Lansing * Blackmailed Alexis Davis into being her attorney * Held Lorenzo Alcazar captive in a basement * Set fire to Ric's apartment to burn an incriminating file on Sonny * Stabbed Emily Quartermaine * Helped Jason Morgan and Sam McCall hide from the police * Created a diversion for Jason by holding Sonny at gunpoint * Switched the results of Spencer Cassadine's paternity test * Obstruction of justice; covered up the murder of Claudia Zacchara * Held Dante Falconeri at gunpoint * Payed Brook Lynn Ashton to sleep with Dante Falconeri * Helped Sonny cover up the murder of AJ Quartermaine * Threatened to kill Franco * Blackmailed Ava Jeromw to keep Avery * Shot Olivia Jerome in the arm Health and Vitals The below represents an abridged version of Carly's medical history: * After she suffered an placental abruption with Michael, she had a C-Section. She coded during the C-Section. * Nearly died of disseminated intravascular coagulation after birth. * Suffered with post partum depression. * Miscarried her baby with Sonny after falling down the stairs * Nearly raped by Sorel's men * Kidnapped by Ric Lansing and held hostage in a panic room while pregnant * Kidnapped and held hostage by Lorenzo Alcazar * Shot in the head while giving birth to Morgan. Fell in a coma and awoke with part of her memory missing. * Got sick during the encephalitis outbreak * Stalked and strangled by the Text Message Killer * Suffered a second miscarriage * Gave birth to daughter Josslyn after a high risk pregnancy * Nearly died when the catacombs collasped * Dumped at the bottom of a bridge and left to die by Ryan Chamberlain * Throughout the years has been admitted into Ferncliff or Shadybrooke to help with her mental health